SoMa Week 2014
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: It's SoMa Week Time! Seven days, seven stories based off of the prompt list! Ratings will vary from K to M depending on what the theme of the day is! And here is some SoMa Goodness!
1. Roommates

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

Summary: Day 1: Living with another person is always hard, especially when he/she is of a different gender. But no matter how many hard times they go through, they know that the other will always be there for him/her.

Rating: T (language)

Chapter 1: Roommates

"Soul! Don't drink all the milk and leave the carton in the fridge!" Maka yelled, slamming the door in frustration. She couldn't understand why he couldn't get such a simple concept through his head. Grumbling, she sat at the kitchen table, her spoon angrily stabbing at her dry cereal.

"Oi woman? Why you yelling?" he muttered, walking into the kitchen in just his boxers. He yawned, scratching the back of his head as he trudged to the refrigerator to get the carton of orange juice. He opened it and tipped back the carton, foregoing a cup.

"Can't you wear any clothes? And how many times have I told you to use a glass?!" she cried, adverting her gaze from him so he wouldn't see the slight blush on her face. She had been partners with him for years so she shouldn't really be surprised that he filled out nicely over the years. She would be lying if she denied her attraction to her partner, but she refused to ever let it become anything more than a partnership; she didn't want to make her parent's same mistake.

"Why create a mess when I can just drink out of a perfectly good carton?" he asked, eyebrow quirking up slightly as he looked at her. He saw that little blush that crossed her cheeks as she looked at him. Hell, he saw it everytime he walked around the apartment shirtless. Even though he teased her relentlessly about her physique, he was attracted to her. Fuck that, he was in love with her. He knew it from the moment he stepped in front of Crona's blade for her. He wanted her to be his, but he knew that that was going to be a challenge considering how her father and mother ended up.

"Whatever," she huffed, abandoning her cereal and walking past him. "Eat quickly and get dressed. We can't be late for school." She hurried to her room, slamming the door shut and sinking to her knees on the other side. She had been his roommate for quite a few years now, yet everytime she saw him without his shirt on, it drove her nuts. Nuts with hormones because, let's face it, Soul was a handsome man. It also drove her nuts with guilt when she spied the scar that was now a part of him. She hated knowing that she was the reason for that scar. She felt tears well up and she sniffled. She knew she was a failure of a partner for letting him get hurt like that. She always put herself down for the incident, no matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault. She wrapped her arms around her legs, lying her head on her knees as she sobbed.

"Maka?" Soul called from the other side as he knocked. He could hear her sniffling and became worried. Maka only cried when something was really upsetting her, so it had to be something major. He could read his partner and roommate like a book. When he heard no reply, he carefully inched the door open and found her in a ball crying. "Maka," he whispered, sinking down next to her as he wrapped his arms around her. He hated seeing her cry, it just wasn't natural. His meister was so strong, so it killed him when she broke. She gripped onto him tightly, sobbing into his shirt. Wordlessly, he picked her small frame up and carried her to her bed, lying her down as he sat down with her, holding her hand as she continued crying. As her sobs started to subside, she looked at him with teary eyes, shame filling her for breaking down in front of him like she did.

"S-sorry," she hiccupped, rubbing the tears from her face with her free hand. She knew that she must be a tough roommate to handle, especially because of the difference in gender. She got so overemotional and always took her frustrations out on him.

"It's no big deal," he smiled at her, ruffling her hair. She pouted at him, irritated that he messed up her pigtails. She looked over at the clock and sighed, they were late for school. His eyes followed hers and he chuckled at her.

"No use in going to school now," he laughed as she pouted more at him. "Get some rest, you need it," he said seriously, pulling the blankets up over her. She just rolled her eyes and turned on her side to face the wall. He smiled lightly at her and got up.

"Thank you," she whispered as he walked to the door.

"No problem," he murmured back as he left her room and went about his daily routine.

It was a couple hours later when Maka woke up. She groaned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wincing at the slight headache that she had from crying. She rolled out of bed, shuffling to the kitchen to get some medicine and a glass of water. When she got there, however, she was surprised. On the table there was a glass of water with two ibuprofen. Next to that there was a turkey and ham sandwich, her favorite, and a bag of the chocolates that she just adored. Jaw gaping, she walked to the table and found a note beside the newest novel in the series she had been reading.

_Maka,_

_I'm not sure what was wrong, but know I am always here for you, as both your partner and your roommate. I know you're gonna have a headache, so I laid out some medicine for you, as well as your favorite sandwich and chocolates. Enjoy the book. I figured you may want some alone time, so I am out for a ride. I'll be back soon._

_Feel better._

_Soul_

She felt fresh tears spring to her eyes, good ones this time though. No matter how much of a pain in the ass Soul could be, Maka knew she was lucky to have Soul as both a partner and a roommate. She couldn't have asked for a better person.

**A/N:** Day 1 down! Read and Review my lovelies!


	2. Nosebleed

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset* Also, I was a day early with day 1 ^^;

Summary: Day 2- Hormones are a terrible thing to begin with. Add a lack of locked doors to the equation and only terrible things can come from it.

Rating: M (suggestive content)

Chapter 2: Nosebleed

Maka knew that even though Soul was a weapon, the last Death Scythe to be exact, he was still a hormonal teenage boy at heart. When putting away his laundry as he lazed on the couch, she found his collection of porn magazines tucked away under his t-shirts. She always noticed that the tissues seemed to disappear and her favorite lotion had less and less in it everytime she went to put it on, which was strange because she only wore it on special occasions. When she finally put the pieces together, she shuddered in disgust. Men could be such pigs. What really took the cake, though, was when she heard him calling her name from his room, groaning in what she thought was pain. Panicking, she ran to his room, throwing the door open, armed with a book. That's when she came face to face with a heavily-panting, blushing, and very flustered Soul who was scrambling to lift his pants to cover his erection. Her face turned ten shades of red as she dropped her book in horror of what she just walked in on. What was more disturbing was that he was saying HER name while he was doing… that. "S-sorry!" she squeaked, turning around and swiftly running out of the room. She was a flustered mess as she hid in her bedroom. She couldn't believe that she just witnessed her weapon masturbating to thoughts of her! She didn't know whether to be disgusted or flattered in a strange way from knowing that he was thinking of her when he pleasured himself. She shuddered again, vowing to erase what she had seen from her memory permanently.

That was easier said than done, however. Every time she saw him after that incident, she couldn't help but picture him moaning her name as his hand worked himself closer to release. When his eyes would catch hers, she would squeak and turn away from him, a light blush covering her cheeks. His face would turn red as well once he realized why she couldn't look at him without becoming a blushing mess. God it sucked being a guy with needs. Needless to say, many awkward moments passed between them after the incident. It got to the point where Maka couldn't even look at Soul anymore because her mind created scenes where instead of him pleasuring himself, it was HER pleasuring him as he moaned her name over and over again. She began to hide in her room, afraid that the memories combined with her newly-developed raging hormones would spell disaster. Soon enough, the hormones built up until she was a sexually frustrated girl, which was not a good thing for Soul since she was very easy to anger now. It was his fault after all! He shouldn't have been doing that when she was in the house for crying out loud! As her frustration began to amount, his head was not safe from her books at all. The littlest things he did pissed her off to no end.

"Damnit woman! Quit being so fucking moody!" he yelled after she gave him a particularly hard hit to the skull after he forgot to close the cabinet door all the way.

"Quit being an asshole!" she yelled. She knew she was being unreasonable but damnit! She was pissed.

"What the fuck ever Maka," he spat, grabbing his jacket to leave the apartment. He was pretty sure if he stayed much longer, he was going to end up strangling her, which would not be good at all. He slammed the door on his way out, which irritated Maka further.

"Stupid men!" she yelled, stomping off to her room. She knew she was overreacting, but she was so stressed lately from the incident that she couldn't help that she took it out on Soul. Maybe she just needed a nice, hot, relaxing bubble bath to ease the stress away. She grabbed her towel and stripped down in the bathroom as she ran the water for her bath, pouring the frothy liquid in until decent sized bubbles formed. She slid into the tub, careful to not have any water slosh over. It felt heavenly against her tensed muscles and she moaned lightly. She slid further into the water, purring in delight as she loosened up. This was just what she needed. Her eyes fluttered close and her mind began to wander as she relaxed. Before long, however, her mind began to conjure up images of the incident and she groaned. Her body started feeling hot and she was all flustered since the memories shifted into fantasies of him kissing all over her body, caressing her intimately as she lied beneath him, purring and moaning his name. "Damnit!" she cursed. The bath was supposed to help her calm down, not excite her more! It was then a not-so-innocent-thought occurred to her. She was alone, why not get rid of the issue herself? It's not like Soul was going to walk in since he left in a fit. Also, it wasn't the first time she had rid herself of these issues, though it WOULD be the first time that she thought about Soul as she did so. She pondered this for a few moments before throwing caution to the wind. She needed to relax before she snapped, and if it took her touching herself to make that happen, then so be it. Determined, her hands slid downward, one heading for her breasts and the other towards her heat as she thought of Soul and the ways he could pleasure her.

"Damn I'm such an ass," Soul muttered as he walked into their apartment, sulking. After taking a ride out of Death City to cool off, he realized that he shouldn't have blown up on Maka like he did. She had seemed stressed ever since she walked in on him, and he knew that he was to blame for that. Stupid hormones. In hopes of appeasing her, he went to the market and got her a bouquet of her favorite flowers, daisies, and a bag of chocolates as a token of his apology. He grabbed a vase and put the flowers in it and placed them and the chocolates on the counter before heading to her room to try and talk to her. Her door was open and he peeked in, confused when he didn't see her. His blood ran cold when he heard her scream his name at the top of his lungs. What if something happened to her? She screamed again and he barreled into the bathroom, where her screams were coming from, his arm already transformed into a scythe. "Maka! What's wro-" he started, but was cut off from a very wet and soapy Maka screaming in pleasure as she came. Blood started running down his nose and his pants became very uncomfortable. Her eyelids fluttered open as she panted heavily, and her blood ran cold as she saw Soul standing there with blood pouring out of his nose, mouth agape as he watched her.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, throwing whatever she could get her hands on at him in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" he choked out, arm transforming back and reaching up to stop his nosebleed as he ran out of the room, mortified that he didn't see this coming. She slunk back into the water, fresh waves of embarrassment rushing over her. 'Guess we're even now,' she thought darkly to herself as she dunked her head under the water, trying to hide. Man, did they need to learn how to lock the doors.

**A/N:** Day 2 down! Read and Review my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this one! I know I had fun writing it! How I love to torture these two *insert evil laugh*


	3. Insanity

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

Summary: Day 3: Soul had started to learn to live with the madness that he was burdened with. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was for how it would affect his meister.

Rating: M (language and intimacy)

Chapter 3: Insanity

It was difficult to deal with his little demon, but Soul managed fairly well, according to him. There would be days that he would rear his ugly head and try to get the best of him, but Soul would cage away that little asshole to the recesses of his mind, vowing to deal with him later when Maka wasn't around, as to not worry her. As the days passed and he and Maka became more intimate with one another, he could feel the presence of the demon diminish slightly. He knew that it would be too good to be true to believe that he would disappear completely, but perhaps he was going to be granted a bit of a reprieve from him and the madness that he harbored. A couple months after they had shared themselves with one another, there was still no instances of Little Oni disturbing the two of them, both in daily life and battles. If only life would continue to be kind to them.

It was after a particularly gruesome mission that they had been assigned that things took a turn for the worse. They were caring for one another, cleaning up the physical wounds and soothing the mental ones. The fear of losing one another became evident in their lingering touches, which soon turned into soft and loving caresses. Their lips met, desperately trying to convey the words of fear that they couldn't vocalize. Touches soon became heavy as she melted into his arms, pulling him close to keep the dangers away. He lifted her up, hands roaming her body. He needed to validate that she was really here in his arms. They stumbled their way into their room, they had decided to move into his when they got together, and he placed her on the bed. He stripped the remains of his leather jacket off before hovering over her, his lips claiming hers in a passionate kiss. Her back arched, pressing her clothed chest into his. His touches were driving her insane, like they normally did.

"Please…" she whispered and that was all he needed to hear. The foreplay could be saved for later, they needed one another right this moment. Clothes were torn off of the other in passion, flying across the room to unspecified locations. Before long, she was lying beneath him, panting and shivering in anticipation as he sat back on his calves, rolling the condom on. He leaned forward, nestling himself between her legs as he slowly entered her. A keening moan ripped from her lips as a guttural groan reverberated through his chest. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist while he set a pace that was pleasurable to them both. It was the only time Soul ever had 'control' over his spitfire of a meister, and he made sure to please her until she was motionless, limbs too heavy to move from the intense pleasure. Maka didn't mind this, she enjoyed when he took over. He made her feel better than ever before.

Their souls came closer to one another in resonance as they got closer to their climaxes, and that's when it happened. Maka stiffened slightly as his mouth worked its way over her sensitive neck before she broke out into a wide, deranged grin. Little Oni knew that no matter what state Soul was in, he would be able to ward him off. However, he knew that this was when Maka was most vulnerable, and he took this to his advantage, letting the madness begin to spread throughout her. Soul immediately noticed a change in her when he felt her vibrate with low laughter.

"Maka?" he asked, pulling away from her neck to look into her eyes. He felt fear take over his body mid-thrust as he noticed that this wasn't his Maka; this was Mad Maka. Before he could say another word she had him pinned beneath her, a devious grin on her face.

"Hehe I wonder what it feels like to dominate you!" she giggled, sinking down onto him. All Soul could do was bite back a satisfied groan; this new angle let him go deeper into her and god did it feel fucking amazing. He knew this wasn't right, his girlfriend was out of her mind in madness, but with the way she was riding him, her breasts bouncing with every forceful thrust, made him abandon his judgment. "Do you like this Soul? Do you like when I ride you? Do you like when you have no control over me?" she purred into his ear, giggle-moans accentuating every plunge she took on him.

"Y-yes," he stuttered out breathless, eyes shutting in ecstasy. She was driving him mad with the way her hips rolled against his. As one of his eyes cracked open to peek at her, he noticed a frown grace her features. "Wha?" he started before she surprised him by pulling herself off him.

"This," she started, pointing at the rubber surrounding his erection. "It has to go," she grinned, peeling the barrier off and tossing it on the floor. He felt his heart rate pick up from this. They had never had unprotected sex, she made sure of that. They were too young to risk conceiving a child.

"Maka…I don't think that's a good id- FUCK!" he cried as she slid down on him again, her heat coating him. It was different than anything he had ever felt before; he could feel her juices coating him as she slid up and down on him. He was in sensory overdrive now; he didn't think that he would ever be able to be used to the feeling of sex with her with a condom ever again.

"Come on Soul, I know you can be loud. Scream for me as I ride your dick," she purred, biting harshly on his neck, drawing a little amount of blood. His screams grew louder as she continued sinking down onto him. He never knew she could talk dirty like that; it was such a turn on. His hands gripped the sheets, tearing them. Fuck this, he needed to be touching her. He roughly groped her breast, pinching and pulling it as his hips rose as she slammed down, making him go the deepest yet.

"Fuck Maka!" he growled. He felt himself start to stiffen. He wasn't going to be able to hold off much longer. His gropes became more desperate, which caused her to howl in pleasure.

"Yes Soul. Come for me. Fill me up. Mark me as yours!" she screamed, walls tightening around his arousal as she came. Her head flew back in passion, chest arching out as she screamed his name over and over again. Her words combined with the sight of her in bliss and her walls clenching onto him for dear life was enough to send him over the edge, his hips rising up and his essence filling her to the brim as his voice became hoarse from the multiple times he screamed her name. She collapsed onto him as she came down from her high, panting rapidly.

He could feel the madness slowly start to seep away from her as exhaustion settled in and he was thankful. As fucking hot as that was, he was still scared that Little Oni was able to control her like that. Her eyes fluttered open and they were back to normal, her gazed locked with his as she kissed his cheek lazily. He pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, glad that his Maka was back.

"I-I love you Soul," she whispered, settling herself on his chest as their breathing returned to normal. She had a sheepish expression on her face; that was an amazing experience for the both of them, even if had been madness induced.

"I love you too," he murmured into her hair, kissing her all over her face as his hand caressed the bare skin of her back. He chuckled when he saw her eyelids droop in sleepiness. "Sleep love, you need it," he said, holding her close and kissing her.

"G'night Soul," she yawned, snuggling him close as sleep overtook her. He continued caressing her, thinking about how they would have to try that out again sometime. Maybe letting the insanity take over every once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N: **Day 3 down! Read and Review my lovelies! Mad Maka + Submissive Soul = some damn good insane sex ^.^


	4. Loyalty

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

Summary: Day 4: It always made her angry how Blair would throw herself at him and how his locker would fill with partner requests, but when would she realize that he was loyal to her and her alone?

Rating: T (language)

Chapter 4: Loyalty

"Souly-kun!" Blair yelled, throwing her almost naked self at Soul, causing him to get an immediate nosebleed as his face made contact with her oversized breasts. Maka gritted her teeth in annoyance, trying to ignore the scene before her, attempting to cook a decent meal since Blair could not cook to save her life.

"G'off!" he cried, flailing as he tried prying himself from her to stifle the nosebleed.

"You don't want Bu-tan?" she asked, eyes drooping in a seductive puppy dog look that made Maka grip the spoon she was using to mix the pancake batter tighter, threatening to snap it in half. His reply fell on deaf ears, as she tried to finish cooking without hurting anyone, or herself. She should be used to this by now; it was almost a morning routine. Soul would come stumbling out of his room, sleep still in his features as the damned cat woman pounced him, trying to persuade him to join her in the bedroom for some fun time. What she didn't understand, though, was why this was so aggravating to her. It's not that she felt anything for Soul. That was a lie though. She felt that she had a claim on him since he was her partner. But her feeling ran deeper than platonic. She wanted to be more than just his partner; she wanted to be his. Sadly, she knew that that would never happen, he had made that clear on multiple occasions. So she was doomed to see him slip from her grasp. He was already a Death Scythe, it was only a matter of time before he grew bored of her and left.

"Breakfast is ready," she called in a fake, cheery tone as she turned around, a plate in hand for her weapon and her. Luckily, Blair had stopped molesting him and had transformed into her cat self, padding off to Maka's bedroom to take a nap.

"Thanks," he grinned, taking the plate from her, his fingers lingering a tad too long for her to be comfortable with. She turned around, blushing madly as she grabbed her drink, trying to calm her racing heart.

'He doesn't want you. He only sees you as a meister, nothing more,' she chanted in her head. She needed to get her priorities straight. She was a meister and did not need a relationship. All she needed was her grades and her abilities.

She joined him at the table as they ate in silence, her heart heavy as she continued thinking about all of the what if's in life. What if he did want her? What if they did get together? She shook her head, not letting herself go any farther down that destructive path. She looked at him from under her lashes as she nibbled on her pancakes, watching him eat with that stupidly cute grin on his face.  
They finished and went their separate ways, readying themselves for the school day. She was ready quickly, waiting by the front door for him so they could leave. He came out of his room, a goofy grin on his face as he spied the meister waiting on him. She wordlessly walked out the door, the two of them making their way to school in a somewhat comfortable silence.

It wasn't long before Maka was seething. She saw the lingering glances that the girls in the lower classes were giving him, longing for him to be their partner. Too bad because he was HERS. 'If only though,' she sighed dejectedly. She tried to keep her face neutral as she walked the halls beside him, attempting to not growl at every girl that gave him the once over.

"Not this shit again," Soul muttered, snapping Maka out of her murderous thoughts as he opened his locker. Letters on various stationary fell from the storage space. Maka saw red as she recognized what they were. Partner requests and love letters from the girls who were too afraid to confront him with her around. She felt low growls reverberate through her chest as he bent over, collecting each and every one of the damned letters.

'He's probably gonna read them later and save the most promising ones,' her mind spat as she turned away, starting to head to the classroom.

"Maka wait for me!" he yelled, slamming the locker shut and chasing after her. She ignored him as the students filed through the doors of the classroom. Just as she was about to reach the door herself, she was yanked back into the now almost empty hallway buy a very confused and slightly pissed off Soul.

"Let go," she growled. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"What the fuck was that about?" he asked, gripping her arm tighter, yet not tight enough to hurt her. "You've been so distant and moody lately and I can practically feel the rage coming off of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she spat, trying to wrench free from his grip.

"Like hell you don't. You're being defensive right now! Just tell me what's wrong damnit! I'm your partner!" he yelled and that was the breaking point.

"For now I am! Soon enough you'll leave me though!" she cried, finally freeing herself from him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, confusion and hurt on his face.

"You're a Death Scythe now! You can have whoever you want whenever you want! Especially when sexy women like Blair throw themselves at you and you get all those love letters that you save. I know you read them when I'm not around to pick from the best!" she screamed, losing control. "Why would you possibly even want to stay with a loser like me? I'm nothing compared to the women you could have!" she cried, tearing up. He looked like he has been slapped across the face before he growled, grabbing her again and slamming her into the lockers. Before she could even utter a 'what the hell,' his mouth was over hers, lips greedily stealing her breath, and her first kiss, away. He pulled away, both of them breathless as he towered over her, his eyes boring into hers.

"You. You have to be both the smartest yet the stupidest person ever," he panted. "I don't want Blair. I don't want any of those bimbos who shove letters into my locker. I want you and only you." His eyes held a conviction that she had never seen in him before.

"Wha-what about the letters?" she squeaked, her anger starting to die down as her heart rate attempted to return to normal.

"Trash. Every single one of them." He confirmed each word with a kiss along her face, making her cheeks flush. "I want no one but you. It's always been that way. And I intend to keep it that way," he said, silencing the rest of the protests she was starting to come up with with his lips upon hers. His loyalty to her ran farther than just a weapon meister relationship, and she was more than happy for that.

**A/N:** Day 4 down! Read and Review lovelies!


	5. Wounds

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

Summary: Day 5: The worst part of the missions is always the wounds that accompany them.

Rating: T (language and gore)

Chapter 5: Wounds

"Maka! Watch out!" Soul yelled in weapon form. She had mere moments to react, ducking down and spinning around, scythe swiping at the knees of the Pre-Kishin. This battle was proving to be a daunting task for the two since it was more intelligent than other ones they had previously faced. It was easily predicting her moves, countering them blow for blow. It jumped back, cackling as yet another attack failed to hit it.

"Damn this thing," Maka muttered between gritted teeth, panting heavily. The fight was taking its toll on her; she was fatigued and her shoulder was bleeding profusely from a lucky shot the bastard was able to get it. If they didn't finish this fight soon, she was likely to pass out from blood loss. It laughed, its grotesque head cocking to the side as it approached the shaky meister, claws elongating, preparing for an attack.

"Jump back and to the right," Soul commanded and she nodded, following his instructions as the Kishin lunged forward. Its claws nicked the left side of her stomach and she grimaced in pain. Her head was spinning from the combined pain of her pulsing shoulder and her now bleeding side. She dizzily leaned on Soul, trying to catch her breath.

"W-we need to resonate," she whispered. She could taste copper, which wasn't a good sign at all. She needed to end this before she passed out.

"Ready." She reached out to him, their wavelengths connecting as power surged through her body. In this state, he could feel the overwhelming pain she was in, but he chose to first focus on defeating the Kishin. He could scold Maka later about this. She shakily ran toward the monster, scythe poised, ready to slice through it to finish the fight as it took the Witch Hunter form. As she slashed out at it, it jumped. Before she could recover from the fumble and turn around, it jumped on her back, knocking her breathless and hitting Soul out of her hands as she fell to the ground.

"MAKA!" he yelled, transforming to his human form and running to his meister's side. She coughed out blood before falling unconscious. "Shit!" he growled, standing up and shifting his arm into a blade, turning to face the fucker that hurt his meister. It laughed before running toward him. "Not today asshole," he spat, charging forward. While the Kishin was faster than Soul, it was not able to compete with the anger that welled inside him. Screaming in frustration, his blade cut through the thing's stomach, its scream filling the night as its body evaporated, leaving behind its soul. Soul, however, did not care about the soul at the moment; he needed to make sure his meister would be alright. He ran to her side, kneeling beside her as he inspected the wound. It was deep and she was bleeding pretty badly.

"S-Soul," she whispered, coughing up more blood, eyes wearily searching for him.

"I'm here Maka," he sighed, pulling her close. He was so worried that she wasn't going to wake up.

"D-did we get it?" she asked, struggling to sit up. He pushed her back down, not wanting her to exert herself much more.

"Idiot, don't move," he chided her, positioning himself to pick her up. He now understood why she had been so depressed when the Crona incident happened; seeing her injured this bad was causing him to beat himself up. "And yes, the soul is over there." He picked her up bridal style, minding her shoulder as they walked to his bike, grabbing the lingering soul on his way. Her face was paling as he walked, and he knew he needed to get her to Shibusen as soon as possible for treatment. "Stay with me Maka," he muttered, positioning her behind him as he started the engine, going as fast as he could towards the academy. Stein was already waiting for him at the entrance, how he knew he didn't know, but he was grateful for it. Maka was rushed to the dispensary to get her shoulder and side patched up and Soul waited impatiently. God, how he hated the wounds that came from the missions. Each one made him scared that he would lose his meister. He needed to learn to protect her better.

About an hour had passed since Maka went in for patching up and Soul was antsy. If they took any longer in there, then he would bust down the door and finish the procedure himself. He shot up as the door opened, Stein walking out, cranking the screw in his head.

"She's fine. She just needs rest. No more missions for a while. There is a prescription for painkillers on the table." Soul nodded, passing him. "Oh and Soul? You were lucky. Any longer that she bled would have spelled disaster." Well great. That just made him feel one hundred times better, not. He entered the room and saw her resting peacefully. Her discharge papers were next to her prescription; she was to be released in the morning. None of that mattered right now, though. All that mattered that she was alive and safe. He sat beside her, grasping her hand in his, thankful that she was here. God, how he hated wounds.

**A/N: **Day 5 down! Read and Review my lovelies! Sorry for the Sad Eater, but with a prompt like this, it was bound to happen.


	6. Bandages

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

Summary: Day 6: What sucks even worse that the wounds that they receive is the aftercare. At least Maka knows Soul will always be there to help her. Follow Up to Wounds!

Rating: M (suggestive themes)

Chapter 6: Bandages

The day after the attack, Stein released Maka, telling Soul that no matter how much she insists that they were not to take any mission until after she was cleared, which would be after her appointment a week from that day. She sulked, hating that she was unable to do anything. Soul waited on her hand and foot, bringing her food and refusing to let her leave her room, and damnit! It was pissing her off. She was a strong woman! She didn't need someone taking care of her.

"Soul! I can shower by myself thank you very much!" she snapped as he was trying to follow her into the bathroom. She understood that he was protective of her but god this was going too far. Besides, it was invasion of her privacy. The shower was the one place where she could have her guard down without fear of him finding her in a disheveled state.

"I just want to make sure that you are okay," he replied, and she could hear the sadness that tinted his voice. Great, she hurt him.

"I know that Soul. I appreciate everything that you've been doing for me, but I can handle doing some things on my own," she said with a small smile. "How about this? If I need help I will call for you," she offered, hoping to cheer him up.

"Promise?" he asked, looking like a hurt puppy. He couldn't help it though! He worried about her and her safety just like she did when he got hurt in Rome.

"I promise," she smiled, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. It was enough to reassure him and he went to the living room to watch the television. She sighed in relief as she was finally given some privacy. She started the water, letting it run to heat up as she undressed, struggling slightly with undoing the dressings on her shoulder and stomach. She eventually got them off and stepped into the shower, hissing in both pain and pleasure from the hot water hitting her skin. She took her time washing herself, both to enjoy the small freedom the shower gave her and because it was difficult to move her limbs at the moment. The hot water felt heavenly to her and she wanted to bask in its greatness for as long as possible.

Soon enough, however, she was maneuvering her way out of the shower, having finished. She was completely at ease now, and she felt better since the grime of the battle had finally been washed from her. As she dried herself off, she reached for the bandages and was faced with a dilemma; the wound on her shoulder was at a place where she couldn't properly wrap it. So she had two choices, attempt to wrap it herself and hope nothing gets infected, or have Soul wrap it for her, which would be extremely embarrassing because he would see her chest since she can't wear a bra at the moment. Her cheeks flushed from the thought of Soul seeing her chest, but she dismissed it; he would never be attracted to her, so nothing to work herself up over. Sighing, she wrapped her towel snuggly around her chest, grabbed the bandages, and walked to the living room.

"Soul?" she called, checking to see if he was awake.

"Yeah?" he responded, turning to face her and his jaw dropped. She was in nothing but a towel and damn she looked hot. He fought off a nosebleed and crossed his legs in a way that she wouldn't see the erection starting to form.

"Could you bandage my shoulder for me?" she asked shyly, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and stupid for even thinking that this was a good idea.

"Sure. Come here," he managed to choke out after clearing his throat. Did she not know the affect she had on him? She sat next to him, handing over the bandages as she faced him.

"Please don't laugh at me," she said with a shaky breath as she let the towel fall down. The bandages slipped from his hands as he tried to keep his eyes from popping out of their sockets. Here was Maka, the girl he had pined for for years, completely exposed to him. His eyes roamed her body, taking in the swell of her perky breasts, the gentle curve of her waist and hips, and the long and shapely legs that he had dreams about since he was younger. His eyes met hers as she blushed.

"Why would I ever laugh Maka?" he murmured in a thick voice, his hand betraying him to caress her face gently.

"My body is nothing to get excited over," she whispered, eyes casting downward. He internally groaned. Of course his stupid pre-pubescent teen years were coming back to bite him in the ass.

"Maka," he whispered, tilting her face up so they were eye to eye. "Believe me, your body is definitely something to get excited about. I know I said some stupid things when I was younger, but I didn't mean a single thing. It was my way of hiding my true feelings for you," he confessed, face growing hot. She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"Don't lie Soul. No one ever will get excited over me." For her to think this lowly of herself made him mad. He would just have to prove it to her. He took her hand and guided it to his groin, running it over his erection as he hissed in pleasure.

"I'm not lying Maka. You are so damn beautiful and excite me all the time. Now do you believe me?" he asked, panting as her hand remained on his arousal since she was too shocked by his actions to move it. Her face was bright red as she looked at him, curiously squeezing him gently, which earned her a loud moan from him.

"I-I guess I believe you. I just didn't know you felt that way about me," she blushed, massaging him again because she liked the sounds he made. His hand laid on hers, stilling it. She looked up at him with curious eyes.

"As good as that feels, and damn does it feel good, I don't think we should take this any further." She crestfallen look on her face made him quickly continue his train of thought. "I wouldn't want you to be in pain if we did anything more. That and Stein said that you can't exert yourself until after the appointment. And believe me, if this goes how I think it will, you definitely will be exerting yourself a lot," he smirked, the innuendo hanging in the air. "But only if you want to," he quickly added, letting her know that the choice was hers.

"I-I do want to," she admitted, breathing shakily as the weight of his words hit her. He wanted HER! She never thought that he would ever want her, and from the implication of his words, he wanted her in more than one way; he wanted to pleasure her and make her his.

"After you heal then," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. She didn't fail to notice the lingering touches that he gave as he wrapped the wound or the light kisses he would place on her neck while he worked. She knew that something new was brewing for them, and she was glad it was him because she knew he would always be there for her. She was just glad that he was the bandage for her broken body.

**A/N:** Day 6 down! Sorry that it's a day late! Read and Review lovelies! Last chapter shall be up soon and be a continuation of this chapter!


	7. First I Love You

SoMa Week 2014

By: KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater *cries away into the sunset*

Summary: Day 7: While they have fought many evils and have suffered some of the worst wounds imaginable, the hardest thing for either of them to do is admit their love to one another. Continuation of Bandages!

Rating: M (intimacy)

Chapter 7: First "I Love You"

It had been a week since Soul admitted that he had feelings for Maka as he wrapped her wounds and as far as Maka was concerned, it had been a good week. They had finally crossed the line from strictly partners to boyfriend and girlfriend, which she had wanted for a long time. They would hold hands in the hallway at school, when she was able to convince him to let her finally go to school, that is. Many lingering glances, suggestive touches, and heated kisses had passed since then, and Maka felt like she was in heaven. He set her on fire and she loved every second of it. Now, however, her nerves were as high as ever as they rode the bike home from school. She knew that she loved him, yet she was afraid to admit it out loud, or fear of him not feeling the same way. She was also nervous because she was finally healed, and his promising words of what was to come rang in her ears.

'When you are healed,' he had murmured in her ear before caring for her. She could feel his gentle caresses even now, and she shivered, anticipation filling her. While she was nervous, she couldn't wait to get home and see where the night went. She gripped him tighter and buried her face in his back, inhaling his scent.

He chuckled lightly as she held onto him, trying to ignore the nervousness building up inside him. He was excited to make her his, but he was also worried that she may not want him in the way he wanted her. He decided to shrug his worries off; he figured if she really wasn't ready to be in a committed relationship like that, then she would say so. They pulled up to the apartment, and as they dismounted, he grabbed her hand before heading to the door.

Her heart beat was erratic as his thumb caressed the back of her hand. She could do this, couldn't she? They entered the apartment and he pulled her close after dropping their bags on the ground. His lips peppered kisses all across her forehead and face and she felt her face turn bright red. His lips came closer and closer to hers and she squeaked. She needed to tell him before they went farther, lest he didn't feel the same. "S-Soul. There's something I need to tell you," she choked out.

"What is it Maka?" he asked, pulling back to look her in the eye. He had a bad feeling about this. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of her not wanting him at all. "You can tell me anything," he whispered, pushing her hair back as he steeled himself for the worst.

"I-I love you," she murmured, eyes closing so she wouldn't see the expression on his face. She didn't think that she would be able to deal with the rejection. She heard him chuckle lightly and her worst fears were confirmed, or so she thought. Her eyes opened wide at the sensation of his lips against hers. This was not the reaction she thought would happen. She didn't question it, however, as she melted into his arms, her lips moving against his in a pleasant rhythm.

"I love you too," he whispered as he pulled away, breathless. He was so relieved that she felt the same way as he did. He pulled her in for another kiss, hands becoming bold as they roamed over her sensitive flesh.

Her mind was reeling. He loved her! She loved him! They loved each other! She never thought that he would ever harbor the same feelings for her that she had for him. None of that mattered anymore as they finally admitted their feelings to one another. She moaned lightly as his palms lightly rubbed her breast. "M-More," she whispered, arching into him, body on fire.

"Of course my angel," he whispered huskily in her ear, his other hand gripping her ass roughly, hoisting her up so he could carry her. She squealed lightly, her legs wrapping around his waist so she wouldn't fall, her lips attaching themselves to his as he rushed to his bedroom. Their desire was mounting as he laid her down on his bed, hovering over her. "You are so beautiful," he murmured into her ear, his hand becoming more daring as her lightly squeezed her breasts, causing her to arch and squeal loudly. She writhed against him, needing to feel more of him right this minute. He caught onto this unspoken command, his hand traveling down to the hem of her shirt, tugging it up and over her to expose her to him. He was speechless once again from her beauty. Even though she was healed, she had forgone a bra since it irritated her shoulder still. She lied beneath him, chest bared to him as it bounced lightly with her short pants that were a result of their heavy kissing.

Instead of replying with words, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss, her tongue licking his lips for access as his hands palmed at her breasts, alternating between light and rough touches. Her moans were muffled by his lips as she arched into him, breasts rubbing against his clothed chest. She soon grew irritated with the cloth and tugged on in, indicating to him that she wanted it gone. He complied quickly, throwing the shirt across the room before pressing himself to her again, both groaning from the feel of skin against skin. His teeth started worrying her neck and she arched into him, moaning his name loudly, her hands clawing into the muscles of his back, leaving marks. While she was not paying attention, he slid her skirt and panties off of her, exposing her completely to his greedy eyes. She only noticed when she felt a cool breeze pass over her.

"God you are beautiful," he groaned as one of his hands traced her folds, causing her hips to buck up. Her hands tugged lightly on the waistband of his pants as his finger slid into her. She squealed in pleasure, trying to move them down his legs because she couldn't handle the teasing anymore.

"P-Please Soul!" she squealed. "S-Stop the teasing, I can't wait any longer!" she cried and he got the message, quickly shedding his slacks and boxers as he positioned himself between her legs.

"I love you," he murmured as he looked into her eyes to search for any sign of hesitation. When he saw none, he slowly pushed into her, hissing at her tight heat.

"Soul!" she cried, back arching as he slid all the way into her. It felt so right for them to be connected this way. Moans spilled from her lips as he started moving slowly in and out of her, invoking many pleasure-filled moans and squeals.

"Damn Maka you feel so damn good," he grunted out as his hands ran up her hips to squeeze and caress her breasts, eliciting more moans from her. His hips moved against hers faster, picking up the pace as he kissed her roughly, desperate with passion. Her moans of pleasure spurred him on as he moved faster and rougher, hitting spots in her that caused her to scream his name louder. He continued whispering how much he loved her as his hips snapped against hers, bringing her closer and closer to her release.

"Soul!" she screamed as he hit a sweet spot in her, causing her toes to curl and her to see stars. She knew the end was coming for her, but should could care less.

"Yes my angel?" he murmured before biting down on her neck and hitting that spot in her over and over, loving how she tightened around him.

"A-almost there!" she panted, hands tightening on him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper. He didn't want to sound lame, but he knew he was almost at his limit too.

"Good," he purred, leaning down to suckle on her breast and his other hand found her clit, rubbing it quickly as he hit deep in her. That was her breaking point as her walls clenched around him, back arching as she screamed his name, her nails digging into his back, drawing blood. The pain caused him to thrust one last time before coming in her, his hips connecting with hers one last time as he spilled his seed in her, holding her close as they both shook from their respective orgasms.

"I-I love you Soul," she panted, the words coming easier to her now as she was recovering from her high. He grunted in agreement, his head buried in the crook of her shoulder, body going limp against her. Before he collapsed, however, he pulled out of her, both groaning at the loss of contact, and fell over onto his side, pulling her close and kissing her all over.

"I love you too Maka," he smiled, peppering kisses all over her face. A comfortable silence came over them and they smiled, glad that they became more than just weapon and meister. As they both fell asleep in one another's arms, they were glad that they finally got the courage to say the three words that would change their worlds forever; I love you.

**A/N:** Day 7 down! Read and Review lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this SoMa week! I know I did. Thanks for being with me on this adventure!


End file.
